POTUS
by SP12122015
Summary: AU. Story of politics and love and scandal. I know there are a few stories out there of similar themes but this is very different I promise. Please R&R. D.C. and love never really mixed, but these two are willing to change that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've been sitting on this one for a while and finally thought to put it up. I've used the premise of POTUS from other stories out there, but more so as inspiration for my own political scandal, I promise. Unfortunately I cannot remember those stories so I can't give them credit-sorry. Anyway please give this a chance. In the meantime I promise I am working on my other stories. Please R &R.**

* * *

 **For reference these are the characters and their positions.**

 _ **Steve-Pres**_

 **Natasha-sec of state**

 **Tony-Sec of Energy**

Thor-Steve's team—Nat's later

 **Clint-Chief of staff to Steve**

Coulson-Head of security, runs Steve's team

 **Bruce-Doctor of Pres…**

 **Wanda-Attorney Gen. (justice department)**

 **Bucky-Vice Pres**

 **Sam Wilson-Department of VA**

 **Pietro- Security member—nat (dead)**

 **Maria Hill-Sec of Treasury**

 **Fury-Sec of Defense**

* * *

Global economic collapse, ISIS ransacking the Middle East, and Iran in the middle of a military coup, just a normal day in the White House for Steven G. Rogers. Former Harvard Law graduate, Senator for New York, and Army colonel, Steve ran for President about two years ago. He inherited a slew of problems that he promised to take care of. At first it looked good, the economy was recovering and the world was at peace, he brought home all the military personal, until a snowball cascade of issue sprung up. His staff and cabinet were going overtime. Steve's Vice President James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes was currently traveling overseas to keep peace in Europe with the Greek debt crisis crushing the euro. James was his best friend growing up and army buddy until he was discharged after a serious injury. He went on to start working in politics to get better aid for veterans. That was how he met Sam Wilson, and by extension it was how Steve met Sam. Of Course Steve stayed in the military longer than Bucky. When Steve became President after seeing all of Sam's hard work, he helped to promote him to Secretary of Veteran Affairs. The Secretary of Defense was Steve's old commanding officer General Nick Fury. Fury was currently running through a series of new military tactics incase war broke out in the Middle East. The people wanted a war hero to end all the pain and suffering, and when his party seemed to be in disarray, he stepped up.

At the behest of his party members he brought on Anthony "Tony" Stark to be the Secretary of Energy, after seeing Stark's actions with his company and the arc reactor, he agreed. He allowed Maria Hill to continue as Secretary of Treasury, after reviewing her credentials and seeing how her policies were working with the FED to help the economy recover albeit slowly. The personal doctor to the president was Dr. Bruce Banner, whom he also inherited from the last president. He didn't question Dr. Banner for the most part because he was renowned for his abilities. He helped Steve once when he underwent a shooting attack a few months into his presidency. His long time friend of Harvard Law Natasha Romanova was appointed to Secretary of State. Of all of the appointments he made and agreed to, this was the one he was really proud of. Natasha had gone from Law School to the CIA, to the justice department, before Steve had appointed her.

Natasha had discovered a rather large coup in the works in Iran that the CIA had been behind without the president's knowledge or support. She brought it to Steve's attention and suggested that she go overseas to fix what little trust they had left with the Iranians. It was there where she delivered what little intel they had on the coup to the president and foreign minister. Once they acted on the intel, the coup broke out. They attacked where Natasha and the minister were staying the shots rang out and killed her then security leader Pietro. He had run full speed jumped on top of her to block the gunfire. He died protecting her. When she finally got back to the states, she threw herself into her work, and it worried Steve to no end. Truth be told he had feelings for her, feelings that have just grown since Harvard. In a single moment of passion they had given into their mutual desire their senior year of law school, after a rather grueling final exam day before graduation. But immediately following they had went their separate ways. He returned to the military and went on to the senate, and she went to the CIA. They hadn't lost contact, but it was more like passing catch ups.

God he was in love with her. Following Iran, when she touched down she seemed reserved even to Steve who was supposed to be her closest friend. They were all in the war room, the oval office, the situation room everyday all day working overtime to repair the deal with Iran and guarantee a nuclear free Iran.

All of the staff had left, except for Steve at Natasha at this point. They had been working for days and were on the phone with every national imaginable. And then nothing, it was done. They had a deal that all the parties agreed to. They stared at each other and then kissed. It was out of excitement, success and then there was nothing they had broken apart. Suddenly Steve felt like melting, like the room temperature went up 100 degrees.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I shouldn't have been so inapro…" He leaned in and kissed her again.

"You're right I should have been the one to kiss you." Her eyes had become darker, matching his. He pulled her closer kissing her.

"Steve Stop."

"Why?" He had begun to kiss her neck, his breath hot on her neck.

"Because, bedroom." He pulled her to her feet and lead her down a series of back halls till his personal quarters came into view. They slammed into the door, and then finally they fell onto his bed, limbs a tangled mess.

"Oh Steve." Hearing his name on her mouth was like a drug, one that he was dying to hear, and one that he was hopelessly addicted to. They undressed each other slowly and he admired the beauty that was her skin, the beauty that hadn't seemed to change since law school.

"God Natasha you haven't changed since law school. You're so beautiful."

"Steve." She exhaled breathily. It was always so formal between the two, even when they were relatively alone. The tension between the two was palpable at times. That night had little sleep and left lots of unanswered questions.

When Natasha next came to she looked at the clock seeing it was 5:30 decided that it was best if she left now. The press core would show up soon and she needed to get her stuff and get to the state department by 7:30. When she attempted to get up Steve grabbed her and pulled her back to bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I think it's best if I leave before the press core gets here."

"Mmh, but once you leave we have to go back to just professionals, its over, so don't go just yet."

"And what do you suggest we do?"

"Shower?" They were standing under the spray kissing intensely.

"Steve what are we doing?" He stopped kissing her and her neck and rested his forehead on hers.

"I was hoping doing more than scratching a 14 year old itch."

"Definitely Steve." After a few more kisses they parted ways and she went into his closet and pulled on a white tee and button down as well as a pair of his boxers. She pulled on her coat and her suit pants.

"Have I ever told you how sexy I find you in my clothes?"

"No, not that I recall, maybe you should remind me." Steve pulled her and began to kiss her.

"Mmh, if I don't stop, I don't think you will be able to make it out of here on time."

"Definitely. Steve all of my stuff is still in the oval office."

"Lets go get it and then walk you out to your motorcade." They moved quickly before any staff found them. They gathered her books and heels from the night before. They rushed to her motorcade, and her detail, which asked no questions.

"Hey call me when you get home?"

"Yeah." It was almost awkward now, with so much tension. She went for a handshake and he went to kiss her cheek. The bumped into each other and things seemed to stand still. They looked at each other and then went their separate ways.

As the door to her car closed she had to wonder what had she gotten herself into. Sleeping with her long time friend and boss, the president of the US. This was going to be a spectacular mess that was for sure.

As Steve fell back into his bed, he was overwhelmed by her scent, which still lingered. He was in love with his friend and subordinate. He had slept with his friend and now they were in such an awkward position. It was entirely his fault because he couldn't keep it together, keep work and his love infatuations separate. Sleep evaded him for the next hour and a half. He finally got up at 7:30 and got dressed in his classic black suit, white shirt and blue/red stripped tie. He flashed to a moment of what he thought was supposed to be his life. Her as his wife, waking up next to her, zipping up her dress while she tied his tie. God this was going to ruin him, and he really needed her. He grabbed his breakfast on the go and walked into the situation room. Moments later Natasha and the rest of his staff walked in. The meetings immediately began.

"Well last night we wrapped up a loose agreement with the Iranians." Natasha had said.

"Yes, we finished it late last night."

"So what is left?" Wanda Maximoff, the Attorney General questioned.

"Really the formality. They are willing to meet in Geneva to have the formal talks."

"What's to stop them from changing the terms?" Maximoff posed. Steve looked at Natasha who nodded back.

"There is information that State and Defense has on them that can be used to strong arm them if necessary." Natasha said with a level of finality.

"Not that we would openly admit to how that information would be used, and not that we would use it." Steve attempted to clarify.

"Sir with all do respect I think we need to be ready to act on it at all times."

"No we will not, and that is the end of it." Steve reiterated.

"But Mr. President, I think that the Iranians need to know that we are not taking this deal lightly. I mean that we shouldn't strong arm them just yet but insinuate that we are ready to put everything on the line for this deal." Natasha tried to argue.

"Moving on to the next point on the agenda we have Russian War games going on near the artic sea." Fury announced.

"So what are we going to do about that?" Steve asked.

"Nothing really, just observing, waiting. If they try anything we have response forces in the region."

"Okay what's next on the agenda?"

"Update on the Greek Crisis from VP Barnes."

"Well the deal is still in the works. It appears that we are close but still some European countries are not interested in American help. So we are treading carefully."

"Great. All right everyone lets part for now. We'll keep everyone in the loop for updates." The team broke apart and Natasha lingered for a few minutes.

"Mr. President I think we need to have a conversation."

"Madam Secretary what can I do for you?" Steve nodded towards his quarters. They started walking and once they were in his rooms he pulled her close and started to kiss her neck.

"Oh Steve…NO, NO, NO. Stop." She pushed away, out of his grasp.

"What I thought, I just thought that…I mean isn't that why you…No?"

"No Steve, I came to ask you about the meeting."

"What happened?"

"You berated me in front of the whole staff. You undermined my plan."

"All I did was attempt to show that we are not the aggressor here."

"You gave me a directive and I just elaborated to your staff, my colleagues, exactly how I intend to carry through on that directive and you undermined that without real reason."

"No that's not at all what I was trying to do."

"Well that's exactly what you did. Just because we slept together doesn't mean that you can just berate me and pretend to have more of a say over my actions."

"Us sleeping together has nothing to do with that."

"Oh yeah really because that's not what its seems like."

"Last night was about my love for you. I'm in love you with Natasha Romanoff, and I want you to know that, I want everyone to know that, no matter what it costs me. I want to spend all of my time loving you, being with you."

"Steve?"

"Give me a chance to love you and show you what its like to be in a relationship with someone who is willing go to the ends of the earth for you." She leaned forward and ran a hand across his cheek. She wanted this more than anything. She was in love with him; she had been since law school. She kissed him lightly at first then it became hot and passionate.

"Yes. But…"

"No but's"

"No, no seriously Steve, I don't want to cost you everything you have worked so hard for. What if dating me a former Russian, current Secretary of State, means bad things for you? What if once this get's out the people won't want the Secretary of State and President together romantically?"

"I don't care what they want. I know what I WANT and that is all that really matters to me. I don't need to run again if you want to be in politics then I'll step down I work in private practice. I just want you by my side."

"That's very romantic but Steve come on, we both know you love this job more than anything."

"So what then? Date in secrete for five more years, wait out our time as our jobs dictate?"

"No, I'll step down for you. I'll go back to the justice department. Wanda was upset when I decided to leave, I'm sure that she'll welcome me back with open arms."

"Well not yet, I know how hard you worked on this deal, you deserve to be there for it. So just, just stay here until election year is over. If I'm reelected then we'll talk about it. If I'm not then we will see what happens. The important thing is that you know I'm in this for you because I love you and that' s all that I want at the end of the day, you and the chance to come home to you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Spend the day with me here?"

"Yes Steve, always." With that one statement, they tumbled back into his bed a tangled limb mess. They stayed like for a while, slowly taking their time. His shirt was undone and her's was about halfway undone. Her skirt wrinkled and his pants unbuttoned. Her hair was open and splayed across the pillow and his was sticking up at odd ends from her hands running through it. Then came the heavy knock.

"Mr. President, Mr. President you are needed in the situation room immediately." Clinton Barton burst into his room. Steve quickly covered Natasha before rushing to meet Clint half way before he saw what was going on. He grabbed Clint by the arm and pulled him aside.

"What have I told you about barging into my room. You knock and wait for me to answer for five minutes then you barge into here."

"Sir please there is a situation with the Russian War Games."

"Steven we have to go." Natasha interrupted coming out of his room looking stunning and immaculate. Steve had to wonder how she managed that, given their last state of undress. Natasha made her way out grabbed her bag and headed off to the situation room. Clint looked at Steve and gave him that look.

"Not a word Clinton, its still new."

"All I'm saying is thank god it took you to long enough." Clint started laughing. "See you in five in the situation room Mr. President." That women was going to be the death of him.

In the situation room…

Natasha walked into the room ahead of Steve and Clint. She took her seat and Maria walked over to her.

"Natasha."

"Maria, how are you?"

"Good, but clearly not as good as you." Her eyes narrowed and Natasha followed her line of sight. She felt her neck, damn; Steve had given her a hickey. "And you missed a button." My god she was all over the place. How could she have let this happen? She really needed to have a conversation with Steve.

"Thank you."

"So who is he?" Just then Steve walked into the room and her eyes traveled over to him and raked over his image. He clearly had taken moment to clean up, a lot better than her self.

"No way Natasha."

"So what is the situation?" Steve asked silencing everyone. God Natasha couldn't get her mind off of how sexy he looked. Now that they were going to try things out she didn't have a mental barrier to stop her thoughts. God she wanted him.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The pesky Russians could never leave it alone could they? They ruined our moment and now they were keeping us later that desired in the situation room. Stupid War Games. Most of the staff had left again except Steve, Clint, and me again and a few generals. The Russians developed this special cloaking material and our boys finally cracked it. Turns out the sub had nuclear warheads on it and now the staff was dying from radiation poisoning. The Russians weren't playing ball. They wouldn't let us go the help the crew. The crew and ship was declared MIA and crew dead according to the Russians. It was depressing. And after enough hush, hush talk and deals the U.S. was still not allowed to fish out the boat and did not get involved officially. Of course that wasn't the truth. We sent in rescue and gave full immunity and autonomy to all of the crewmembers, new identities the whole nine yards. Everything slowly was winding down.

"Madam Secretary, thank you for working so hard to day." Natasha nodded at Steve and looked around before walking a little closer to him.

"Always a pleasure Mr. President."

"Natasha, how does tonight and a home cooked meal sound?"

"Mmh really good."

"Good."

"My place?"

"It's a date." Natasha kissed his cheek and then started to walk away with a little more sway in her hips.

"Well what are you waiting for solider, come on."

"I'll meet you there, I just have to grab something first." She left the white house and arrived home. She got inside and began cooking. She returned to the front of the house when she heard the doorbell go off.

"Hey you."

"Hey. So you live here?"

"What not what you expected?"

"No no I just, I remember your time at the CIA this place is a little ways off and a little bit more upscale than where a passing spy might stay."

"Well you know I, redecorated once I transferred over to justice for those few months before state."

"Well it definitely looks more like you." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. He would never get enough of her soft lips.

"Come on I've food on the stove." She lead him to the kitchen with one hand, never really breaking contact. They were both dressed casually in jeans and plaid shirts. As Natasha continued to work on food she gave Steve small nods and directions on where to go for different dishes and materials. They seemed so perfectly matched.

"All set, come sit." Natasha served food and took her seat across from Steve. They stared at each other as they took what they wanted.

"Natasha I know this isn't my place but I would like to ask you say a prayer with me."

"Of course Steve." He recited a prayer holding Natasha's hand it all felt overly domestic for them and it felt really good.

"Natasha, this is really good. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mother."

"Wow, she must be really talented."

"Was."

"Oh I'm really sorry Natasha, I didn't even know. When?"

"It's okay Steve, really. It was about two years ago now."

"Did she know?"

"About the spy thing. Yeah she knew."

"I'm sorry for you Natasha."

"It's okay. What about your ma?"

"She's doing better. It helps now that I'm president, she gets the best care out there."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Listen this was supposed to be romantic and intimate. I'm sorry. How about we dance a little."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He lead her to the family walk in with some room and he turned on his phone to a slow song, he dimmed the lights and placed a hand on her waist and grabbed her other hand. He hummed along and they danced softly. Eventually her hands shifted up to his neck and both of his wrapped around her waist. After several songs he spoke up.

"Nat?"

"Mmh?"

"I want to ask you something?"

"Yeah?" He pulled apart from her and started fishing in his pocket.

"Nat I know that this is still new, but I want to ask you a very important question."

"Steve please don't be doing that."

"No I'm not asking you to marry me. Maybe hopefully someday but today I want to give you this ring a simple promise to us, to not let politics and any work get in between us."

"Yes Steve. I want this to work more that anything." He stood up and placed the simple band with a small jewel, her birthstone, on her right hand. They continued to dance softly to the music. It was sweet and nice and simple and domestic. She leaned up to kiss him and he responded easily. Things quickly became heated and slowly her moved her towards the stairs.

"Natasha" he wined.

"Steve?" He kissed her carefully judging her reactions, she relaxed completely in his arms and he backed her up against the stair wall. His hand drifted lower to just above her kneecaps. He pushed upwards slightly and she wrapped her legs around him in response. He moved up the stairs carefully and once at the top he broke the kiss and leaned her against the wall. His lips found her neck on the same spot of the hickey and he continued to kiss her. She clearly was enjoying this as she squeezed her legs tighter in response.

"Bedroom?"

"Down the at the end." She replied in ragged breaths. He picked her up putting his lips on hers again and walked them down the hall. Her door was open and he took a second to slam it shut with his hand. Her bed was extravagant. As he approached the bed her turned to right around the bedposts. He laid her down and positioned himself atop of her. Slowly things continued to heat up. He pressed her down into the mattress as he laid his full weight on top of her. He was worried about crushing her but it was hard not to lay on top of her when she pulled on his collar trying to bring them closer. He was situated with her legs wrapped around him still. His one hand was braced on her hips the other was tangled in her hair.

"God Natasha you are so beautiful, so beautiful." Steve ran a hand up her side and back down across her thigh. He shifted slightly eliciting a moan from her. Their breathing was getting heavy. He moved up slightly and began to undo his shirt she ran a hand across his white shirt underneath feeling his prominent abs. He started to make work of her buttons and she reached up to kiss him. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and then moved down to her tank top. His fingers started to pull at the edge of her shirt and suddenly she grunted and pulled away.

"Steve stop… I can't do this…please stop." She pleaded in ragged breaths. He rolled off of her. He was painfully aware of his arousal. He turned on his side to look at her.

"Natasha? Are you okay? What did I do? What's wrong?"

"No, it wasn't you?"

"Babe?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, No it's okay. What's going on?"

"I just I can't do this. I'm sorry, maybe…maybe you should just go, take this back." She turned over to give him the promise ring.

"I won't do that. I won't leave you. Not now, not until I know that you are okay, no matter the cost to me."

"Steve please I don't want anything to happen to you, I can't weigh you down."

"Come here." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her and let her burrow her head into his chest. They spent hours like that just together. He patted her back slowly running his hand across her back to sooth her. When her breathing stabilized and she started drawing random patterns on his chest he nudged her slightly. "Want to talk about it?" She shook her head no. "Can I still spend the night here, even if you want to end things, as least as a friend let me comfort you."

"Yeah, okay that's fine." He moved around and pulled the covers up over them up and they just lay there. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and slowly she fell asleep. She turned from him pulling his arm across her midsection, causing them to cuddle on their sides.

When she woke up the next morning she felt at piece. She felt safe and warm and welcome for the first time in a very long time. Her dreams were peaceful and pleasant. She didn't dream of that night or any of her CIA missions. She turned to see Steve still sound a sleep. He looked so relaxed compared to all those times she'd seen him under duress as president. Suddenly last night flooded back into her memory. Oh god she broke last night. What had she done?

"Stop thinking so hard so early in the morning Natasha."

"Hey you, I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up and I could feel how tense you were." She turned to look at him and she remembered all of the reasons she had fallen in love with him all of those years ago, the reasons she was still madly in love with him.

"Sorry."

"Hey its okay, no reason to be sorry." He rubbed her shoulder lightly. He pulled her into him and continued to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I understand if you want to leave Steve, I mean who would want a broken girl like me anyway."

"Natasha I'm not just going to leave because of last night. Listen if we go to being friends not whatever this is, then so be it, but it has to be because that's what we both want. Not you or me pushing the other away. And certainly not because of stopped intimacy and a few bad dreams."

"I appreciate that Steve, I do really but…"

"No buts. I have a brilliant idea. How about we have breakfast down stairs. We have a mess to clean up from last night and right now nothing seems to be causing Clint to come barging through to get me or Pepper to get you."

"That sounds good."

He quickly walked out of bed to the bathroom and rinsed his face before pulling on his plaid from yesterday and leaving her to get ready. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She took a quick shower and then joined Steve down stairs.

"Mmh that smells good."

"Well I might have picked a few things up from my ma and the chef."

"I would say so." Natasha said, as she tasted several bites. After a quite breakfast and cleaning up they settled into the couch with soft music playing the background. It was mindless and entirely peaceful.

"Steve?"

"Mmh?"

"I want to talk about last night."

"Nat it's okay, I don't need an explanation as long as you are okay and willing to let this keep developing."

"But Steve, as my friend you should know, even if we are lovers for now."

"Only if you are certain Natasha."

"Yeah I am." They shifted out of their position to face each other.

"Take your time Natasha." She grabbed his hand in a thanking manor and squeezed it lightly.

"Last night…when we were…and I pushed you away and broke. It…that moment with you brought back a few bad memories. But believe me it wasn't you, it was more so the act. Look I…I promised myself to my future husband or serious relationship. When we were intimate in law school I thought that we were finally taking that step, that three years of teasing and longing glances and late nights were finally becoming something so I gave in. I gave myself to you. That morning when you were dazed and didn't seem to remember what had happened between us, I blamed my girlish attitudes and false hope."

"Natasha I am so sorry, I never meant anything like that. I, that night was everything I wanted for years and well part of me was dazed because I so content but then you left and put space between us and I thought it was a sign."

"I don't blame you or me, ultimately it was the best night of my life. But I was hurt and I promised myself that I wouldn't not until I was in a committed long-term relationship, one I was certain of. Of course that didn't last long. In the CIA, my charm became a field tool that they wanted to employ more than my mental skills. Part of me was so happy to be making a difference I was okay with being so flirty but I was sure to never let it go that far, I've had my fair share of close calls."

"Oh god Natasha, I can't believe that they would do that. I swear that I will do all in my power to stop this from happening to other girls."

"Thank you Steve it means a lot to me. But that's not really the brunt of the story. My real fear to intimacy came with my previous engagement. I started getting the attention of my coworker and immediate case helper Alexei. Eventually I accepted his advances, even if I was still in part in love with you. I made it clear to him that I wasn't going to go that far until I was certain of our relationship. He accepted that in part. For two years we dated and got closer and closer. Then he proposed. I said yes and I was thrilled that I was finally getting everything I wanted." She let out a shaky breath.

"What happened Nat?"

"He showed up at my door step, at my old apartment that night drunk, so badly drunk. I opened the door and immediately he pushed his way in. I tried to get him water and calm him down but when I came back from the kitchen he was all over me demanding me to physical that it was his to take as my soon to be husband. I resisted him and his slammed me into the stairs and took me upstairs kicking and screaming. He threw me onto the bed and…and…just as he was about to take me, I was so certain that he was, and part of me prayed that we could overcome this that there was some logical explanation."

"Nat oh god, don't tell me that he? I'll kill him myself."

"No, Steve, it was much worse. He sensed my resistance, guess I'm not any good at acting, he threw me aside and pulled something out. He said that if I wasn't going to be good to him that I didn't deserve him or anyone else. He said that I was too damaged for anyone. He took out a pocketknife and stabbed me. That scar last night when…when you went to remove my tank, you touched it and I started to relive the moment and I couldn't anymore. I'm sorry."

"No, don't ever apologize for something like that. If anything I'm sorry for pushing."

"But that's the thing, I've wanted you for so long that the other night at the White House I couldn't resist and then last night I was okay with giving in because I knew you would treat me right, that you would love me for me. I was certain that you would be in this for the long game and I was okay with breaking that vow."

"Nat we take it slow, I promise. We will do things right, I'll make an honest woman out of you I swear, otherwise my mother might hang me."

"Thank you Steve, it means a lot to me. It's men like you who revive women's faith that chivalry is not dead."

"I promise to always do right by you and the moment I'm not I want you to tell me so. (Natasha nodded in response) Natasha, what happened next if you don't mind me asking."

"I felt like I was dying but I was able to push him off. I scrambled for my phone; I landed a few good punches on him. I dialed 911 as quickly as possible. I was losing blood fast. But he came back after me and he twisted the knife several times in me. I passed out after that, next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital and they told me the police arrived and got into a gunfight with Alexei. I recovered and retired from the CIA I went reached out to Wanda and she offered me a job at Justice. Then months later you were back in my life and asking me to be secretary of state and then these 18 months with you as my boss did nothing to quell the fire in my, in fact it only fueled my love and desire for you. Seeing you lead the country almost effortlessly and so morally it was inspiring and it reminded me why I fell in love with you during law school."

"Natasha, I'm so sorry that you had to under go all of those horrible moments and that you have to live with physical scars of it. I promise to only do right by you if you'll give me the chance. I know that it's been a tiresome 48 hours in this relationship but I hope that we can still give this a go."

"Yeah, I would like that very much."

"Good me too." He leaned across the couch and kissed her passionately.

"Steve, don't you have to go in to the office, back to the white house now?"

"Uhh no, perks of being the boss and all. I'll go back if they call me, otherwise I can presume that the country is safe. It's Saturday so its more so family day than anything. I mean I planned on visiting my ma soon."

"Sounds good to be the boss."

"Yeah it is. Plus if they really needed me, I'm already with my number one foreign policy advisor so they would kill two birds with one stone by coming to your place to get me."

"You really have this all planned out don't you?"

"Yup, I'm never leaving you side Natasha, you won't be able to get rid of me, you'll be so sick of me."

"Never Steve Rogers. Never." They stayed like that for a great while just in each others company.

"Natasha, since you opened up today and shared a big part of yourself with me, I want to share something with you even if its not really by any measures as impactful or meaningful as what you shared with me."

"Steve?"

"I uhh, I…when we were in law school, I knew, I knew that I wanted you and it took me six months after meeting you to realize that I was in love with you. And while nothing came of that till the end, albeit only for one night, it was my first and it was everything I ever imagined. You were my first. My first kiss, my first love and my first…And between our gap I just kept thinking about you and the passing catch ups just fueled my fantasy that maybe one day I'd get the guts to say something to you, to ask you out. I never will another woman since you in law school because no one would compare to your beauty, and the one serious girlfriend I had, she was just clearly not there for me, but for my fame and the politics. But I promised myself like you, to my future spouse. But then the other night at the White House I couldn't help myself. I'm not sorry though because I love you. I understand if we can't be intimate for a while and I'm okay with that, but hopefully one day we will be comfortable with ourselves and our relationship, enough so that we can trust ourselves and each other to get lost in passion."

"I would like that one day Steve, really I would." She turned around to kiss him passionately. They broke apart and suddenly everything looked bright, there were no secrets between them their feelings were completely exposed.

"Natasha, would you like to come with me, to see my ma today. I don't know how long she has and I want her to meet you, to meet this important girl in my life that I'm in love with and have been for so long."

"Yes Steve, I'd be honored."


End file.
